One of the Boys
by Knee Deep in Situations
Summary: Kocoum/O.c. Alice, a young woman trying to prove to the guys that she's as good as any man, sneaks aboard The Susan Constant to travel to the New World. Having to hide her gender from the crew, and her developing feelings for a Indian warrior, how is suppose to juggle them both and stay alive?
1. Chapter One: The Voyage

**Chapter One: The Voyage**

_In sixteen hundred seven _

_We sail the open sea _

_For glory, God and gold _

_And the Virginia Company _

_For the New World is like heaven _

_And we'll all be rich and free _

_Or so we have been told _

_By the Virginia Company _

_So we have been told _

_By the Virginia Company _

As men said their good byes to their wives and children, and lined up to sign in to board _The Susan Constant,_ a rather feminine young lad dressed in a long-sleeved baggy white shirt; tan trousers; black boots; and a brown cap, made their way towards the sign up book behind a young red-haired boy.

_For glory, God and gold _

_And the Virginia Company_

While the sailors aboard the ship finshed getting her ready for the long voyage ahead of her, the two young lads made their way onto the ship. Both stoping on each end of the walk in, the red-haird beside two older men and the feminine one by himself.

"Hey, look! Is that Smith?" Asked the older man with red hair and a beard as he pointed towards another young man with blonde hair and a musket and sword straped to his back.

"That's him, all right, the old sea dog." Confermened the man, with black hair, as he clapped the other on the back.

"Captain John Smith! I've heard some amazing stories about him." The young red-haird boy said in awe.

"Are you coming on this voyage, too?" The red haired and beared man asked Smith, only to be answered by his friend.

"'Course he is, you half-wit. You can't fight Indians without John Smith."

"That's right. I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun." John Smith said, jokeingly as he took a lift on a cannon to board the ship.

The sound of a horse drawn carriage drew the mens attention back onto the harbor. Out from the carrage walked Govener Ratcliffe with his way too happy lacky, Wiggins, who was holding Ratcliffe's beloved pug, Percy.

_On the beaches of Virginny _

_There's diamonds like debris _

_There's silver rivers flow _

_And gold you pick right off a tree _

With the final touches covered, _The Susan Constant _started heading out. The men waved their final good-byes to their families with the sad knowledge that it would be a long while before they see them again, but the hope of retuning with piles of gold to show for their absents.

_With a nugget for my Winnie _

_And another one for me _

_And all the rest'll go _

_To the Virginia Company _

_It's glory, God and gold _

_And the Virginia Company_

Durning the many months out at sea, the men learned to deal with things such as eating nothing but biscutes, sleeping in close proximities, and how to handle the ship when a storm decides to strike. One particularly nasty storm had everyone on edge and the young feminine lad's biggest fear and secret was revealed.

It was dark and windy, causeing the rain drops to sting like tiny unseen knives onto the crew's faces. The shouts of commands and warrnings to the other men were all most unheard due to the howls of the angry winds.

Everyone was dueing there part in helping with what they could. John, as well as a bunch of other men, tended to the sails as others, like Thomas and Jack, tended to the cannons that tried to break free from their ropes.

"John! Get down here!" Thomas shouted.

"The cannons are breaking loose!" Jack contiuned.

Jumping down and grabing a rope, John scaled down it and onto the ships floor. Yelling orders to the other men, John made his way over to the cannons.

"Reef the topsails! Steady on the course. It's all right, Thomas. We'll get her tied off." John said as he helped Thomas with his cannon.

"Say your prayers, lad!"

"Look out!"

"Oh no!"

The men shouted as yet another powerful wave crashed onto the ship.

"Thomas, watch out!" John shouted as he grabed on to his upper arm with one hand and onto a rope with his other.

"Help!" Jack cried as he and his cannon rushed off the side of the ship.

"Man overboard!" A man from in the crow's nest shouted.

"Help!" Jack shouted once more as the waves crashed around him.

"Stay your course. He's lost." Shouted Ben, already giving up on the poor lad.

"Help!" Jack shouted one last time before a wave took him under.

John, being the good hearted man that he is, would never leave a man behinde no matter the circumstances. "Pull the pin!" He commanded as he tied the rope around his weist, ran, and jumped over board into the sea.

"Smith! Smith! Are you crazy?" Ben asked as he ran to look over the side of the ship.

"Hang on, Jack. I've got you." John said as he grabbed Jack's upper chest. Feeling something off John looked down at Jack who was busy spitting out salt water, compleatly unawear of John's questioning look.

It was than that the rope and pully broke apart and the rope ran towards the ocean.

"Quick, the rope!" Lon said to Ben and another crew member as he lounged for the fleeing rope.

"Heave!" Ben said as he leand forward over the side of the ship to gather more rope.

Another wave crashed onto John and Jack, causing Jack's cap to float off, revealing long light brown hair.

"Come on, lads, pull! Pull! Pull! Put your back into it!" Ben contiued coching the men.

Before the two were pulled out of the water, John quickly grabbed for Jack's cap.

"Hang on!" Lon said as they were almost to the top and safely back aboard the ship.

"There, me lucky lad." Ben said as he threw a blanket onto Jack's back.

"Well, that was refreshing." John said quickly and light-heartedly in an attempt to place the attention on himself as he rung out Jack's cap before placeing it onto his head to help hide the hair.

"Well done, Smith." Lon complemented.

"Of course. You'd all do the same for me." John teased, all ready knowing that they wouldn't.

"Oh, sure, sure, of course we would." Ben said after some hesitation.

"Yes yes, yes. We would." Reashured Lon.

"Absolutely." Ben contiued.

"Trouble on deck?" Ratcliffe asked as he simingly appeared out of nowhere, holding his dog and Wiggins behind them holding an umberella that looked to small to be doing any good.

"Governor Ratcliffe!" Thomas said in shock, as Jack looked from Ratcliffe to John in pure terror.

"Jack fell overboard, sir." John said as he put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved. Well done, Smith." Govener Ratcliffe said in a tone that said he didn't really care.

"Thank you, sir." John said as Ratcliffe turned to face the crew a give a speech.

"Thank you for not telling." Jack said as she held the blanket closer around her, making shure the other men couldn't see her corsett she wore to flatten her breast.

"Don't thank me just yet." John said as he took a side ways glance at him before listening to Ratcliffe's speech.

"Don't lose heart, men. It won't be long before we reach the New World, and remember what awaits us there: freedom—"

"Bark."

"Prosperity—"

"Bark bark."

"The adventure of our lives. You are the finest crew England has to offer and nothing, not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way. Carry on men!" And with that said, he tuned to go back into his privet quarters, as the men cheered.

As Jack sat on one of the steps to recoperate, she couldn't help but over hear Thomas telling John his plans as they retied the cannons.

"This New World's going to be great, John. I'm going to get a pile of gold, build me a big house and if any Indian tries to stop me, I'll blast him." He said, gestering to the cannon as he said "blast him".

"You just worry about that fortune of yours, Thomas. Leave the savages to me."

"You think they'll give us much trouble?" Lon asked, jumping into the conversation as he hleped the two with the cannon.

"Not as much trouble as Smith'll give them!" Ben said as he held a mop upside down and plucked a feather off of some old guys hat. Putting the feather into the mop and hiding behind a batch of bearrles, he held up the mop and made randome Indian noises.

_We'll kill ourselves an injun_

The men started siniging

_Or maybe two or three_

John joined in as he choped off the top part of the mop, causeing it to land on Lon's head, before stabing his sword into a cork of the bearrles, allowing the wine to flow free.

_We're stalwart men and bold _

_Of the Virginia Company_

The men contiued as they grabbed randome mugs a put them under the free flowing wine .

"Come with me." John said as he walked past Jack and up to the crow's nest.

With a heavy sign, Jack reluctently stood up and followed John.

Once up the both sat faceing each other on oppsite sides.

"So what do you want to know?" asked Jack after a few secounds of silence.

"Lets start with your real name, shall we?" John suggested as he probed an elbow on his knee.

"It's Alice Darling."

"And what are you doing here, Alice?"

"For the same reason as everyone else, to get some gold."

"And why couldn't a man in your family come along? Why dress up as a man a risk getting found out? Do you have any idea of what could happen?" John questioned, getting angryer with each sentence.

"The only men in my family was my father and my older brother. My father and brother turned their backs on my sisters and I a long time ago. I'm doing this to help my sister with three girls. Her husban had passed sometime ago and they need all the help they can get. And yes I am well awear of the risk i'm taking. Just please don't tell anyone." With each question answered, John felt less angry and more pitty towards the poor girl that sat infront of him, now playing with her cap.

"Hey, John?" Thomas started as he poked his head up out of the hole in the middle of the crow's nest. Only to stop with his mouth hanging open in shoock to find Jack sitting in front of him, who suddenly looks more like a girl with thick light brown hair and sparkeling deep green eyes. "Jack, your a ..." Thomas began to shout, only to have John cover his mouth before any thing was revealed.

"Thomas, this is Alice. Yes we know she's a girl and we plan on keeping this little secret between the three of us, right?" John asked as he let go of Thomas's mouth.

"But, he-I mean she... The Govener..." Thomas begane trying to find his words.

"Please, Thomas. I need to be here for my family." Alice pleaded.

Looking into Alice's dark green eyes, Thomas couldn't bring himself to reveal her secret to the rest of the crew. So with a sigh he promised he wouldn't tell, receaving a hug from the young gir. The three got up and looked over towards where the new world would be, trying to imagin what it would look like when they get there.

"What do you suppose the New World will look like?" Thomas asked after a few moments of silence.

"Like all the others, I suppose." John shrugged his shoulders before contining. "I've seen hundreds of New Worlds, Thomas. What could possibly be different about this one?"

_It's glory, God and gold _

_And the Virginia company_


	2. Chapter Two: Arival

**Chapter Two: Arival**

Once _The Susan Constant _arrived at the shores of the new world, Lon, Thomas, and Alice loward a rowboat down before admireing the scenery before them.

"It's incredible." Lon said in awe.

"And it's all ours. I've never seen anything like it." Stated Thomas as Alice stood beside him.

"It can look like Ratcliffe's knickers, for all I care, just as long as we get off this stinking boat." Ben said as he threw the steps down the side of the ship, clearly tired of haveing to be stuck on it for many months.

"If it looked like Ratcliffe's knickers, I think i'd puke." Alice mummbled under her breath. Thomas's slight chuckle was the only sign that he had heard her.

"Come on, men, we didn't come all this way just to look at it." John said as he put his helment on before decending down the stairs, followed by Thomas, Alice, Ben and Lon.

While Ben and Lon rowed ashore and John keept a keen eye infront of them, Thomas and Alice looked at their suroundings in complet amazement. During her admeration of the enviroment around her, Alice thought she saw some movement between the trees, but quickly brushed it off as a forest animal.

Reaching ashore, the men got off the small rowboat and onto the task of pulling the ship to shore.

"Keep it taut, lads, keep it taut! Steady, steady." Ben couched to the two young lads behind him as the four pulled and tugged on the rope.

"Ah, that's far enough! All right now, tie her off." Lon ordered from the front.

"Here, John, tie up this end." Thomas said as he threw the end of the rope behinde him. Only to realize that he wasn't there anymore, but climbing up a nearby tree.

"John? John? What are you doing up there?"

"Getting a better look."

"Here, I'll do it." Alice said as she grabbed the end of the rope and began to tie it off.

Once the shipe was situated, trupets started to play, annoucing that the govener was coming to shore.

"You better get John down here. I would, but my shouts are very unmanly." Alice suggested to Thomas as she made her way to the crowd of men, all the while making sure her disguise was intack.

"John! You better get down here! The Governor's coming ashore!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes it's short. It was going to be longer, but if felt like it needed to be broke apart... and I got lazy and didn't want to write anymore on it today and since I know people are reading this, I didn't want to wait for to long and than people get upseat and stop reading. So yah... do be afriad to review good and bad are welcome. Just not rude & mean. Chapter Three will be up soon, I have a paragraph or two done so I am working on it.


End file.
